


Companion to Master of Death and Giver of Life

by ishala8



Series: Master of Death and Giver of Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishala8/pseuds/ishala8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes, timelines, character profiles and more for 'Master of Death and Giver of Life'.</p>
<p>WARNING: May contain spoilers for main fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caelum Coeus Malfoy

Like Scorpius, Caelum is named after a constellation in line with the Black family tradition. Caelum means ‘the chisel’ in Latin and has no particular significance in Greek mythology, unlike the link of Scorpio’s sign to Hades and Orion. However, no one can say that the engraver’s chisel does not leave a most profound mark in all it touches, much like Caelum is bound to do.

Again, as Hyperion was one of the twelve titans – ‘the God of Sun and Light’ who watches from above – Coeus was another. Coeus was the embodiment of the celestial axis around which the heavens revolve. In Ancient Greek, his name means ‘query, questioning’ which leads scholars to theorise that he might have been a god of intellect and the inquisitive mind.

Contrary to popular belief, Caelum is not entirely an original character. Yes, I did name him in the Harry Potter universe, but his counterpart was created by Tolkien. Few of you might already be able to guess his true identity (you will be the ones who can also guess where I’m going with this story), but for the rest it won’t become clear until chapter 5 of the main fic (maybe 4 if you put all the clues together).


	2. Master of Death

This explanation became necessary after I allowed my little brother to read the first chapter of this fic. He wondered whether Harry having a son and passing the Invisibility Cloak on to him would make it possible for him to relinquish the Master of Death title. (Who knew eleven-year-olds were that inquisitive?)

The answer to that question is no. And here is why.

Despite Harry’s readiness to question Death’s wisdom in making the bet with the Three Brothers, Death is not stupid. Rather than Death’s sanity, Harry should be questioning his motives. As you will find out later on in the story, Death _wants_ something tethering him to the mortal realm, if only for the sheer amusement the situation provides him with.

There was a reason Death was so adamant about Harry being mindful of his wording while they were striking their deal. He worded his offer in such a way that Harry accepting Death’s gift meant permanently accepting the Master of Death title.

> “I will give you one gift, and one gift only, before considering my service to you fulfilled. You will remain my master in name only and we will both go our separate ways, continue as we have been.”

The ‘only’ in that sentence refers to the part where Harry has no power to order Death around. The two will ‘continue on as [they] have been’ – Harry immortal and Death not having any further contact with him.

To make absolutely certain he has all his bases covered, Death expands on this point, even if he plays a bit with Harry in the process.

> “Until I die and you come to collect,” replied Harry in an attempt to clarify.
> 
> “No, the immortality is permanent, I’m afraid,” said Death, sounding completely insincere in remorse. “Comes with the title you made yourself incapable of parting with.”

Death’s reply to Harry’s question plays on the scenario where his offer has been accepted. Upon acceptance of the offer, Harry will gain a gift and the title, which comes with immortality. On the occasion where Harry agrees to his terms Death will _not_ come to collect because Harry will have agreed to the immortality, thus making himself 'incapable of parting with' it.

So in short, had Harry not agreed to receive Death’s ‘gift’ he could have gotten rid of the title and immortality by passing the Cloak to a descendant. As he _has_ accepted the ‘gift’, he will remain immortal even if the Cloak is passed on, lost, or even destroyed.

I think I might have made that explanation more complicated than it needed to be. In my defence, we law students need something to occupy ourselves with during summer holidays too.


	3. Timeline of Events in Chapters 2 & 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My notes for the events described in chapters 2 and 3 in case anyone had trouble following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the formatting, but AO3 doesn't seem to recognize code for the different bullet styles. I hope it is relatively easy to read.

**1998**

  * Late March: Harry disarms Draco and becomes Master of Death
  * April: _Edward Remus ‘Teddy’ Lupin_ is born to Remus and Tonks
  * May:
    * Sat 2 – Battle of Hogwarts
    * Mon 4 (night) – Harry is visited by Death
  * August: Harry and Ron are accepted into the Auror Training Program
  * September: Ginny, Lun, Hermione, Neville and others go back to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts to complete their seventh year of study



**1999**

  * February: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson get married
  * July:
    * Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the seventh years graduate Hogwarts
      * _Ginny_ earns a position with the Holyhead Harpies
      * _Luna_ goes on research trips with her father
      * _Hermione_ gets a position in the Ministry (Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures)
      * _Neville_ apprentices in Herbology
    * Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass get married days after graduation (arranged marriage)
  * Late June: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger get married
  * November:
    * Ron and Harry complete their Auror training
    * Harry is scouted by the Unspeakables a week into his job as Auror
  * December:
    * Harry accepts a job with the Unspeakables after a bad argument with Ginny
      * On paper, he is transferred to the Investigation Department, a division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement
    * Draco is assigned to Shield Harry from the public

**2000**

    * May:
      * Tue 2 – _Victoire Weasley_ is born to Bill and Fleur
      * Wed 24 – _Fred Weasley II_ is born to George and Angelina
    * Early June: Ginny breaks up with Harry (rift between him and Weasley family)
    * September: Harry manages to heal rift with George

**2001**

    * Late March: _Septimus Weasley_ is born to George and Angelina (Harry is allowed back into the Weasley family)
    * October: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood get married

**2003**

    * January: _Dominique Weasley_ is born to Bill and Fleur
    * April: _Yavanna_ and _Vána Longbottom_ are born to Neville and Luna

**2004**

    * June: George and Angelina find out about Harry’s immortality
    * August: _Roxanne Weasley_ is born to George and Angelina

**2005**

    * January: Harry’s immortality is added to the list of mysteries falling under the Department of Mysteries’ purview
      * Draco, Hermione and Ron learn about Harry’s immortality
    * May: Hermione transfers to the Wizengamot Administration Services under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**2006**

    * January: _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ is born to Draco and Astoria (Harry is named godfather)
    * July: _Rose ‘Rosie’ Weasley_ is born to Ron and Hermione

**2007**

    * February: _Louis Weasley_ is born to Bill and Fleur
    * December: _Caelum Coeus Malfoy_ is born to Draco and Astoria

**2009**

    * September: Teddy attends his First Year at Hogwarts

**2011**

    * September:Fred and Victoire attends their First Year at Hogwarts 
      * Teddy – 3rd year

**2012**

    * September: Septimus attends his First Year at Hogwarts
      * Fred & Victoire – 2nd year
      * Teddy – 4th year
    * October-December: Harry makes a concentrated effort to date with disastrous consequences (32 years old)

**2014**

    * August: Andromeda dies (peacefully and from old age) and Teddy moves in with his godfather at Number 12 Grimmauld Place
    * September:
      * Vána and Yavanna attend their First Year at Hogwarts
        * Septimus – 3rd year
        * Fred & Victoire – 4th year
        * Teddy – 6th year
      * Luna quits her research and enters Healer Training
    * October: Muggles discover the Wizarding World

**2015**

    * January: Muggleborns responsible for the attacks that led to the discovery are handed over to the muggle authorities
    * April: Muggles start imprisoning magical creatures; centaurs go into hiding
    * June: George and Angelina are killed in a muggle attack in China, leaving Harry in custody of Fred, Septimus and Roxanne
      * Harry opens up the Potter Manor to house his growing family
      * China and some other radical countries go into lockdown and declare themselves at war with the magical populations within their borders
    * September: Roxanne attends her First Year at Hogwarts
      * Vána & Yavanna – 2nd year
      * Septimus – 4th year
      * Fred & Victoire – 5th year
      * Teddy – 2nd year

**2016**

    * February: Caelum witnesses Astoria’s assault in London and survives due to his magic’s prompt intervention
    * July: _Teddy_ graduates from Hogwarts and enters the Auror Training Program

**2017**

    * September: Scorpius and Rosie attend their First Year at Hogwarts
      * Roxanne – 3rd year
      * Vána & Yavanna – 4th year
      * Septimus – 6th year
      * Fred & Victoire – 7th year
    * December: Bill, Fleur, Louis, Dominique, Apolline and Gabrielle are killed in a bombing while visiting in France
      * Victoire is placed in Harry’s custody but taken in by Mr and Mrs Weasley as Harry spends the month after the attack in a coma

**2018**

    * February: More than half the world’s governments are at war with their magical counterparts 
      * Britain remains the last magical refuge
    * June-late August:
      * The Wizarding World prepares for war
      * Fred and Victoire graduate Hogwarts
        * _Fred_ goes on to apprentice in Potions
        * _Victoire_ enters Healer Training
    * September:
      * Caelum attends his First Year at Hogwarts
        * Scorpius & Rosie – 2nd year
        * Roxanne – 4th year
        * Vána and Yavanna – 5th year
        * Septimus – 7th year
      * Autonomous magical creatures retreat from the world
    * November: Muggle and Wizarding Britain are officially at war with each other

**2019**

    * February: Muggles develop devices that block, limit and drain magic
    * July: _Septimus_ graduates from Hogwarts and joins Charlie at the Dragon Reserve where he trains dragons to help with the war effort
    * December: Harry is placed at the head of the war effort

**2020**

    * May: Harry manages to secure Hogwarts and Hogsmead and convert the area into a refuge and training ground for all children in possession of magical or creature heritage

**2021**

    * May: _Vána_ and _Yavanna_ graduate from Hogwarts and enter Healer Training to work beside their mother

**2022**

    * July: _Roxanne_ graduates from Hogwarts and joins the Aurors
    * September: Fred and Yavanna marry

**2024**

    * July: Scorpius and Rosie graduate from Hogwarts
      * _Scorpius_ joins the Auror force
      * _Rosie_ goes into spell research
    * December: Roxanne marries Teddy, her Auror squad leader

**2025**

    * March: All magical creatures retreat from the fight
    * April: Septimus and Vána marry
    * July: Caelum graduates from Hogwarts and joins Charlie and Septimus at the Dragon Reserve
    * August: Scorpius and Rosie marry
    * September: Ginny is killed while leading an aerial attack over a muggle detainment facility
    * November: Draco is killed while on an infiltration mission with the Investigation Department
      * Harry is entrusted with caring for Scorpius and Caelum

**2026**

    * January: The Dragon Reserve is attacked, costing Charlie, Septimus and Vána their lives
      * Caelum is one of the few to survive the attack due to having been on patrol at the time
      * Harry is thrown back into a coma
    * June:
      * The Durmstrang Institute of Magic is attacked with a nuclear weapon
        * Teddy and Roxanne are killed in the attack
        * Harry is present but unharmed and takes revenge on the muggles by killing everyone in Stockholm with a mass Killing Curse
      * Muggles attack the funeral service commemorating those who died in the Durmstrang attack
        * Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fred and Yavanna are killed
        * Harry uses his version of the Killing Curse to kill everyone in Oslo
    * December: Diagon Alley is attacked and Scorpius, Rosie and Victoire are killed (Harry manages to save Caelum) 

**2028-2031**

    * Muggles eliminate the last vestiges of magic
    * Harry gives up fighting and walks the Earth surrounded by a green shroud that kills everything within miles of his passing

**2032**

    * No life remains on Earth
    * Harry takes the Draught of Living Death and falls asleep, only for the universe to unravel around him
    * Harry, Magic and Death are all that remain of the universe




	4. Eru Ilúvatar

**Eru Ilúvatar – Harry James Potter**

To the people of Middle-earth, Harry is the _All High_ or _Father of All_ , the single creator above the Valar.

In Tolkien mythology, he first created the Ainur ( _i.e._ Valar and Maiar) and then Eä, the _World and All That Is_. He remained in the Void within which Eä lay and delegated most acts of creation to the Ainur who chose to go into Eä and fashion it to their will.

However, Eru alone can create independent life or reality by giving it the ‘Flame Imperishable’. That means that any beings not directly created by Eru need to be accepted by him before they can acquire independent will. Aside from the Ainur, Eru is credited for the direct creation of Elves and Men, the ‘Children of Ilúvatar’.

Dwarves were created by Aulë and belatedly approved by Eru. Ents were also created by Eru at Yavanna’s request. Melkor, in his attempt to imitate Eru, managed to instil an impression of free will into his own creations – Orcs and Trolls. In the case of orcs, which are said to have been elves before they were taken and twisted by Melkor, it is debatable as to whether he gave them new will or simply mutilated the one they originally possessed.

In ‘Master of Death and Giver of Life’, events unfolded in much the same way. The one major difference is that Harry did not create the Ainur. The Ainur are simply the souls of witches and wizards from Harry’s original world. The fifteen who accepted Death’s offer and went to the new world that was created by Harry’s magic, came to be known as the Valar. The rest, joined the other souls awaiting rebirth into the new world. The wizarding souls that possessed incredibly strong wills in their previous life are the ones who held onto their magic and some of their memories when they were reborn. They are the ones who came to be known as the Maiar.

Also, Harry is the only one in direct connection to Magic. In a sense, he and Magic are one and the same as it is solely his will that directs Magic. That translates to the Valar requiring Harry’s permission to create anything because it is his magic they will drain in order to do so. The Valar can reshape the souls inherited from the previous world into any creature they like, but it is only Harry himself who can create completely new souls. Additionally, Valar cannot give magic and immortality to any of the beings they bring into the world; Harry is the only one capable of that feat. The Maiar are a special case, but only because they are not brought into the world by the Valar, but rather slip through by the sheer force of their will.


End file.
